Galaxian's Gang/Consociation
As could probably be expected, Galaxian's gang consists of...well, his gang members. Wow, right? Major WiP here. There will be a quality description in the future. 'History' Galaxian constructed a gang on September 11, 2018 (3 months after joining the forums), mostly because Echo asked for Silence to be part of his, at the time, nonexistent gang. His initial gang was comprised of younger versions of Saint Seiya characters, including Aquarius Camus, Scorpio Milo, Virgo Shaka, the Gemini (Saga and Kanon), and Capricorn Shura. Later on, Hitan Yume was added as the first OC in the group, followed by Dolphin, a joke flipside. Of course, Silence was another OC (of Echo's) in the gang added as well. With Echo's return to the forums, however, Galaxian decided to restore her to her original status as Echo's flipside/gang member. As such, she is no longer part of this gang. As of 2019, Galaxian began feeling that his original gang was unoriginal, resulting in adding more OCs to the gang (such as Tensei Keshin, Rai, etc.), and replacing the Saint Seiya characters with OCs (as of July 5th, 2019). Sunny was added to the gang as of November in 2019. His status in the gang is still debatable. Anima was added to the gang as of that month as well. She is the first female OC Galaxian has ever submitted to a forums-related area, as well as the first female gang member of Galaxian's. Cosmic was added to the gang as of November 29th, 2019, as an AU persona. As of December 9th, it has been decided that all of Galaxian's OCs who have been deemed developed to a certain extent by him (or with potential) are part of his gang, even if they are not active. Evil/morally questionable OCs are mostly exclusive of active statuses, for fear of riots breaking out in his gang. 'RP Story' 'Members & Statuses' * Galaxian (active) * Hitan Yume (active) * Rai (active) * Anima (status pending) * Solar (inactive) * Cosmic (active) * Dolphin (semi-active) * Tensei Keshin (inactive) * Death (status questionable) * Sunshine Meep (active) * Qu Yong (active) * Ji Kun (status pending) * Wei Sheng Wu Han (active) * Ernesto (status pending) * The First Third (inactive) * The Second Third (inactive) * Benigno (status pending) * Aristophanes (status pending) * Mayin (status questionable) * The Seventh (inactive) * Aeolus/Aeorius (active) * Callisthenes (status pending) * Syd (status questionable) * Firas (active) * Baldr/Baldur (status pending) * Yue Zheng Xu Qiao (status pending) * Yue Zheng Lian Huan (active) * Ren Sa (status pending) *More pending Dolphin Dolphin is a misanthrope and terrorist dolphin that likes terrorizing MBers/forumers. He's really not the best comrade, but he certainly excels in shattering eardrums. Appearance He's a dolphin. Outfit Haha no Personality Habits *Screaming 'Voice and Speech Patterns' *Screaming Powers/Abilities *Screaming *Telekinesis *More screaming Level Dolphin's top tier when it comes to being an extremely annoying curmudgeon, and at screaming until your ears implode. Otherwise, he doesn't do much. 'Background/Backstory' General His origin comes from Seeker editing Galaxian's page on the Scholastica Wikia, and putting him as GalaxE's flipside. He's not really GalaxE's flipside, but here we are. Category:Characters Category:Content (Galaxian)